Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 2
Synopsis "When the Levee Breaks" The Suicide Squad arrives in the Mississippi Megadome, where some kind of bio-mechanical virus has broken out in the stadium. Amanda Waller orders the team to find a woman named Caley Burns, who has the cure for the virus, and they are to secure that package by any means before the military breaks the lockdown. Meanwhile, she orders them to burn everything and everyone that has been infected. Deadshot pulls aside one of the people trapped within, and demands to know what's going on. The man explains that during the national anthem, the players began attacking and eating each other. Before long, many of the patrons were infected, and the National Guard shut the building down. After the man finishes his story, Deadshot shoots him in the head, noting that he was also infected. Black Spider notes that the infection seems to spread something metallic through the host's body. Suddenly the body comes to life again, and Voltaic zaps him with electricity, proving that the infection does indeed spread highly conductive metal wires through the body. Black Spider realizes then that he had been the vigilante who had captured Voltaic on the streets of Gotham in the first place. Deadshot interrupts, and commands Voltaic to zap everybody he sees, even if they look dead. The team fight their way through the stadium, and in one altercation, Deadshot's mask gets pulled aside and he gets blood in his eye. Afterward, he splits the team in two with Voltaic and King Shark with him, and Harley Quinn, Black Spider and El Diablo together. Harley asks El Diablo why he seems to have an aversion to killing, and he responds that he changed his ways after killing innocents by accident. He believes that nobody is truly bad, but Harley begs to differ, with a long list of boyfriends to back it up. They have little time to pursue the discussion, as they are soon surrounded. Elsewhere, Voltaic uses a massive blast of electricity to take out as many of the infected as possible. Likewise, El Diablo realizes that he and Harley cannot survive unless he uses his abilities. He burns all of those surrounding them away to ash, only to find that Black Spider has been caught by Caley Burns. Caley demands to be killed, knowing that she is the carrier of the virus. El Diablo believes they can help her, but Deadshot disagrees. He convinces her to let Black Spider go, only to discover that Caley is pregnant. She begins transforming into a horrible monster, and Deadshot aims his gun at her head. El Diablo tackles him, which gives Caley time to complete her transformation into a grotesque tentacled monster. Each of them is knocked aside by the woman. Finally, King Shark leaps up and bites off her head, killing her. Their mission almost done, Deadshot approaches the body, and cuts the unborn child inside out from the womb. The baby is the cure for the virus, having been somehow immune. Deadshot sends Harley, Black Spider, King Shark, and El Diablo out of the building through a sewer grate, as Voltaic returns from zapping everybody in the stadium. He wonders how the government will cover up a stadium full of dead civilians. Deadshot suggests that it could be pinned on a supervillain, and shoots Voltaic through the head, making him the scapegoat. Amanda Waller informs Deadshot that he can't use the predetermined evac point because agents from Checkmate are inbound. She tells the squad to scramble and wait until they can be extracted. Unfortunately, the team only has 3 hours before the nano-bombs implanted in their bodies explode. Deadshot must make sure the baby stays safe, no matter the cost to the team. Appearances "When the Levee Breaks" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **Black Spider **King Shark **El Diablo **Voltaic *Amanda Waller *Caley Burns *Checkmate (Behind The Scenes) Locations *Mississippi **Megadome Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20488 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-when-the-levee-breaks/37-294830/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 02